What happen last night?
by Mea346
Summary: Severus wake with one of the worst headache. Walked to the bathroom and asked him self what happen last night. Read and see.One shot


what happen last night?  
>Rate-M Severus and Hermione<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own them

Severus woke with one of the worst hangovers he had ever had. He moved slowly out of his bed and went to his bathroom. He had no idea what happened last night , but he knew one thing this headache was going to be the first thing to go. He looked in his medicine cabinet and grab a sober-up potion. He drank it down and looked at himself in the mirror and mumbled, What the hell happened last night. His mind, guessing he was talking to it, began to give him bit s and pieces in flashes. Chocolate ringlets running through his hand, body pressed tightly to his. His hands running over a bra covered breast. The images were a little too much, and he made a slight sound. How long had it been since he held a woman. His mind being cruel laughed and said last night.

Severus was still in the bathroom when he heard a small sound coming from his bedroom. The flashes had not once shown who it was that was in his arms, so with a curiosity he walked back to his room.

The woman laying in his bed had her face smothered in his pillow and the ringlets he had thought about were wrapped around her like a halo. He moved closer to the bed and was standing right next to her covered up nude body except for her back. The slight show of her skin had made more flashes start up in his mind.

The woman s body was moving up and down, her breast in his hand and her nipple in his mouth. He was sucking and nipping at each one of them. His hand was now moving slowly but urgently down her back. There were words being said but he could not remember what they were. In a quiet angry whisper he asked once again, What happened last night.

He had not realized it, but while his mind was having flashbacks he had unconsciously moved closer to the bed and was now holding a handful of her ringlets. They felt so soft in his hand, and before he realized what he was doing he brought his head down and smelled the hair. The smell was a shock to his system, and his mind, and more flashes made there way to the front.

He was on top of the woman kissing her in a hungry starved way. She was so willing to give him all that he asked for and so much more. His hand was in her hair around her face and he moved back and broke the kiss and looked into the woman s eyes. Hazelnut eyes stared out at him. The flashback ended.

Severus was still by the bed and was panting. He knew those eyes, for eight years those know-it-all eyes had watched him and annoyed him. His mind was now on the same page as him and was with him in yelling oh no! Hell no! What the hell! How did this happen! His mind was still yelling when the woman who Severus now knew to be Hermione Granger turned over in her sleep.

The sheet that was around her had moved a little to where Severus could just make out the shadow of her breast, and the light color of her nipple pressed lightly to it. He had to leave before she woke, but there was a problem they were in his room. How the hell was he going to fix this. He moved away from the bed and quietly went to his wardrobe and grabbed his clothes. He went back to the bathroom and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and cursed. What was he to do? He had never found himself in this predicament before. He left the bathroom and went to his study and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey.

The shot glass was empty and he still had no idea what to do. He went back to where Hermione was asleep and made himself comfortable in the chair that was close by the bed. He sat there thinking about what to do. He needed to find a way to get Miss Granger to leave out of his bed and his room without wanting to come back. He thought and thought and then it hit him, he just had to be himself.

He looked around the room and all over the floor lay Miss Granger s clothes. She did not have much on under her robe from the looks of it. There was a lace bra laying next to the bed, and next to it was the matching lace panties. Close to the bedroom door lay her robe. He moved out of the chair and went and picked up her clothes. He placed a sneer on his face and threw her clothes right on top of her.

Hermione moved just a little, but she did not wake up. Severus watched her just a little bit longer and then spoke. Miss. Granger, I do believe you have worn out your welcome in my bed. Now get up and get out! He watched as Hermione rolled over and looked at him with wide eyes and then shot straight up.

The sheet that was wrapped around her fell to her lap and gave Severus a nice view of her breast. He would have to admit she was beautiful. He stopped looking at her breast and looked in her eyes. A slow light colored blush began to cover her whole body. She moved the sheet to cover herself. Miss Granger, you have two minutes to get yourself dressed and out of my room. Do you understand? asked Severus. Hermione nodded her head then moved the sheet complete off her as he turned around and went back to his study.

One more shot of whiskey was not going to hurt. He told himself making his way over to the glass. When the shot was down he went back to his room where Hermione was now dressed. Severus, what happened last night was, but before Hermione could finish what she was saying Severus spoke up. Miss. Granger while you are still a student in this school you will address me as Professor Snape.

Severus watched as Hermione s eyes moved down and looked back up at him with a look that spoke volumes for the way she felt. She moved away from the bed and walked with determination to where he was. Professor Snape, as of midnight last night I am no longer your student. She said while running her hands on his robe covered chest.

Miss Granger you will always be a student in my eyes. Now take your hands off my body and leave my room. I m asking nicely. said Severus backing up out of Hermione s touch. Last night was I still a student working your wand the way that I did or how about when you were taking me up against the wall in the classroom? asked Hermione rather bluntly.

He did not say anything, but just stared her down. She moved closer to him and backed him up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled up and kissed him. It was not a soft kiss it was filled with anger and passion. He could tell she was pissed and was trying to show him that what happened last night was not going to be something he would not easily forget. Her lips were soft and moved with need, her tongue was begging for entrance to his mouth, but he was not going to let her in.

Severus moved his head back and broke the kiss. Hermione moved back also and was trying to catch her breath. Miss Granger, I have asked you nicely for you to leave and for me that took a lot of effort. Now I m not asking again, get out and don t come back. He then took her by her arm and dragged her out of his room and left her in the hall. He closed the door behind him and went back to his study where the bottle of fire whiskey was calling him. He would never know that it was the culprit all along. The end.

I would just like to say thank you. Please review and tell me what you thought. I have a little bit more for what happened that night in Hermione s point of view if you would like me to write it please let me know. Thank you Mea346


End file.
